Talk:GUA-23/AW/Linkless Feed Autocannon
=Name typo?= Untitled I know the leader cards state that Hawk's autocannons are called GUA-23... but i think it's a typo and should read GAU-23... Doesn't modern A-10 have minigun called GAU-something(can't remember)? And what does GAU or GUA mean? 17:49, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Yes, it should be GAU, and it stands for Gun, Aircraft Unit. Also, the A-10's weapon is the GAU-8 Avenger 30*173mm autocannon. Avianmosquito 05:37, March 14, 2010 (UTC) 0.50 cal for the Vulture? Surely this can't be right. The Warthog's M41 fires 0.50 caliber rounds. Would it not make more sense if they were 50mm cannons? They seem to do about the right sort of damage for one. Diaboy 22:19, 25 March 2009 (UTC) No, it wouldn't make sense. That' damn stupid. It does about right for a .50. A 50 MILLIMETER gun is FAR too large to mount on vehicles like the Warthog. Griever0311 19:12, 14 April 2009 (UTC) The Vultures' autocannons have to be around 50mm, it just plain makes sense because of how much power it has, how slow it fires, and how loud it is. For the Hawk, it's autocannons seem to be around 30mm (the same as an Apache helicopter). Keep in mind that the Warthog uses the .50 caliber (12.7mm).--FluffyEmoPenguin 22:58, 17 April 2009 (UTC) IN REPLY TO GRIEVER Sorry, there seemed to be a misunderstanding there. What I was meaning is that the warthog fires 0.50 calibre rounds, and that size of round is too small for the large autocannons on the vulture. If the vulture's weapon was nearer 50 mm that would make more sense. Diaboy 23:03, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Maybe its a 23mm autocannon, seeing as its a fairly logical size and its in the name of the weapon? Flayer92 02:34, February 3, 2010 (UTC) The weapon is most likely 30mm. 30mm always was and always will be the standard, and it fits the damage done the best. If it was a .50 it wouldn't be any more powerful than the warthog's M41, and if it was a 50mm it would do a bare minimum of 20 times the damage the .50 does. obviously, neither is true. Also, the hornet's cannons are supposedly 30mm, and the vulture's guns do the same amount of damage for each shot. I think this speaks for itself. Avianmosquito 05:37, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I agree. If I know anything about how a interplanetary army would function, it would need a lot of standardization, so an army can serve on any planet, and use the same ammunition, and rifle. And about 50mm... Did anyone notice that: : -A 7.62x51mm bullpup rifle would be practically uncontrollable? : -A 14.5mm sniper rifle would probably rip a marine's arm off? : -An 8-gauge round would kill both the target and the user? I think that, by the 26th century, guns have gotten a lot bigger. YesMan48 21:06, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :Or, they manage to solve all of the said problems (They found a cure to cancer, after all) and used a different mechanism. ;) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:19, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Umm... 1. The MA5 series has a recoil dampening system built-in. Add that on to the fact that the 7.62*51 doesn't have half the recoil people seem to think it does and there is no real reason for it to be uncontrollable. Trust me, I would know. 2. The 14.5*114mm was in use in WWII by scrawny, malnourished russians and never had any issue. The 14.5mm actually has less recoil than a .50 because the weapon is heavier. 3. The 8-guage magnum is only 15% more powerful than 12-guage magnum, and the weapon is quite a bit heavier. Translation: Halo's shotgun has LESS RECOIL than the standard shotgun. And, as far as recoil, I've fired a blunderbuss, that thing has an order of magnitude more recoil than a 12-guage, and all it did was leave a fist-sized bruise. Oh yes, and marines wear SHOULDER PADS. Thet'll cut the felt recoil in half even if it's a centimetre thick. Avianmosquito 14:37, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Wait... If you are right about a different firing mechanism, then why do they still use rounds like present days. I would think they'd use a larger, more powerful, round They did. They used a carbine round in a pistol, (12.7*40mm/.50 Beowulf) a full-sized rifle round (7.62*51mm NATO) in an assault rifle and a significantly oversized round (9.5*40mm M634) in a battle rifle. Then they started using 30mm cannons on light aircraft and 50mm cannons on medium-heavy ones. (as opposed to 20mm cannons on light aircraft, and 30mm on medium-heavy ones.) They already up-sized all their weapons, doing it further might be rather impractical. Avianmosquito 20:18, March 30, 2010 (UTC)